DJ Special
by nikki-kun05
Summary: It was beyond her how people could be so blind and oblivious to everything around them. They had no idea how useless they all were. All led like complacent sheep by Lord Business. She just had no use for any of them. [[Wyldstyle as the special au]]


[A/N: I saw a GC/BC as the special fic over on AO3 and that made me think: "what if Wyldstyle was actually the special like she wanted to be?" so I just kinda wrote down an outline and we're gonna see if I can follow through with this. Hopefully it won't be a total just rewrite of the entire movie.

Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!]

* * *

The construction site emptied and there was her chance. Taking out her relic detector, Wyldstyle began her search for the special piece. She just knew she'd find it. She had to.

_"I've been hearing weird things on the airways and I have a feeling Lord Business is up to something."_

_"Maybe it has something to do with Taco Tuesday? I mean, that's just weird."_

_"It's a possibility, babe. You're so smart. I'll search for any other leads though so we can get a clear picture of something."_

_"Be sure to tell others of what you find!"_

_"I will. Just be careful when you go out looking for that special piece, babe."_

_"Duh."_

Wyldstyle repressed a smile when she remembered that her and her boyfriend held hands after their meet up. It was _so_ serious between them.

She navigated through the site, minding any loose bricks and other wrecked structures. She shook her head a bit at the sight of what was left from the buildings that stood there before. It was such a shame that something interesting had to be torn down so something boring could take its place.

Her eyes looked to the skyline of Bricksburg and she couldn't help but scowl.

It was beyond her how people could be so blind and oblivious to everything around them. They had no idea how useless they all were. All led like complacent sheep by Lord Business. She just had no use for any of them.

Wyldstyle's eyes widened as the detector in her hands started to go off.

_This is it! The piece is here somewhere close!_

She grinned, lifting off her hood and shaking her hair out a bit. She walked a bit trying to find where the signal was strongest. Her eyes were drawn to a crack on the ground.

_It must be underground somewhere..._

"Um...Miss...you're not supposed to be here after hours!"

Wyldstyle felt some panic seize her as she looked up to see a construction worker looking back at her. She couldn't just run off without the piece. Oh darn. Darn. _Darn_.

He was probably going to report her.

"Look Miss it's okay," the construction worker began walking over a pile of bricks towards her. "I won't report you or anything I'm just-WHOA!" he yelped as he slid on the bricks but he didn't fall just stood there shakily. "G-gosh! See? It's dangerous so you should probably get going."

Wyldstyle stood her ground, mouth in a tight frown as she watched the construction worker approach. He had dropped the construction book and phone he was holding as he slipped down the pile of bricks.

_You can take him. Just knock him out then find the piece._

The construction worker began to collect his stuff on the ground, the instruction manual seemed still not in his grasp as it was blown by the wind. "Oh gosh."

Wyldstyle quirked a brow as she watched him before he finally picked the piece of paper up. The two of them were closer now, both near the the slightly wider crack now. "So you're not going to report me?"

The construction worker turned to her with wide eyes before stammering out an answer. "N-no...I mean I'm supposed to because you're kind of doing something you're not supposed to but I mean you're not hurting anything so you should be able to go."

"Right and what if you get in trouble?"

The guy looked like he just realized the consequences of his actions. "Ummmm...well, I'll just explain that-"

She took a step closer. "That what? You just decided to not follow the instructions?"

Crack.

"Hate to tell you this but instructions are kind of absolute. No exceptions."

The guy looked confused.

_Good._

"But-"

Crack.

"Wait a minute."

It was too late. The bricks beneath their feet fell apart and the two of them began to topple down the hole.


End file.
